


Murders and other crimes written down in rhymes

by settely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, M/M, Murder, Other, Poetry, hurt without comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settely/pseuds/settely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small series of, mostly but not always, free-verse poems about Sherlock/John I've written over the last two years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Johnny Boy

**Author's Note:**

> They burnt the heart out of me.

the day they brought  
your body

I didn't hear the sky being torn apart  
I didn't hear them whisper some worthless spells  
I didn't hear my mind breaking  
I didn't hear the silence rip my heart out

I didn't see your naked throat sliced from ear to ear  
I didn't see my name written on your cheeks with the  
cheapest biro I've ever seen  
I didn't see your eyelids purple from the blows  
I didn't see your broken legs and just a shred of a dirty rug covering  
what had always lain between them

I didn't feel the smell of gunpowder on their uniforms  
the last tingling remains of your perfumes  
on my scarf  
gasoline someone burned your hair to the skin with  
flowers I'd bought you the previous evening

I didn't feel the taste of droplets of tea I had been sipping  
since you had gone out  
I didn't taste fear and disbelief crawling underneath my skin  
I couldn't taste dust slowly falling onto my opened lips  
I didn't taste the air heavy with blood oozing from every  
wound

I just screamed screamed _screamed_  
until the whole  
world darkened enough for me to see your eyes

those lovely little things I had kissed myself that night


	2. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all just a game involving a few molecules, right?

the kiss echoes on my lips  
it's just so unreal not to dwell too much  
on things far too unimportant to ever play a role

it's just so intoxicating playing with something else  
just this one time

a smile a gesture a brush of hands skin on skin

a spell a letter the pitter-patter of laughter breath enclosed in the other's breath

maybe this _one_ time  
maybe it's the one

but I'm already getting bored, it's dull, oh so _normal_  
getting all choked up?  
spinning out of control  
blessing and cursing your spine and blissful warmth

I don't really know what I need  
I feel more nowadays than I realistically think  
and it doesn't even hurt anymore spinning spinning

_spinning_

I must do things  
I need to run errands kill the time  
curse the moment I want to scream

but then there's you tea movies going on jokes whose points I can't grasp fully and the book  
the blanket lonely starry nights and things I forgot to tell you the last time you were around  
and the calls and the posters and the theater the tickets the snow the show I'm currently writing something on  
and my tears and your sore throat and the way your lips quiver when I laugh out loud and the breath  
poppies roses and biology 

_GOD!_ I want to scream out of frustration and tear out my hair  
it's impossible there can't be anything just a void a solid ice and futile spells  
to bring me back

formulas definitions patterns of chemical reactions  
and so hormones and neurotransmitters flood my mind  
a dazed smile and a kiss onto the brow to dissolve the characteristic frown


	3. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blissful moments are the most deceptive.

rain falls onto our opened eyes  
and I smile, and I smile as widely  
as I've never seen you do

coats are heavy on our frames  
opening your arms you tell me to stay  
not to say a thing  
kissing the forehead   
my hands and the corner  
of my lips hungrily

the next second you're gone

_I'll be away for just a mo, love_

then we'll dance on the street

soon a gunshot rambles through the sky  
his smile like honey and almond onto  
my cold skin

a hollow scream  
and your fingers everywhere 

your lips are broken and your breath rapid   
whispers a call   
that icy pressure on my chest  
your silhouette, those clouded eyes, chocolate hair

I cannot grasp them anymore

_I'll be away for just a mo, love_


	4. loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty + Sherlock = - John

it's only a week  
a blink of the time  
and it'll be over  
all over again

everything will be fine  
it's the reality, not a dream anymore  
you kiss a photograph in your wallet  
the one you two took while being drunk  
kissing groping and laughing

it'll be just alright

you bite the inside   
of your mouth lips twisted  
it's okay to feel scared  
it's okay to care  
too much just because  
you finally could've

but then the updates   
come and it's no longer  
fine dreams merging   
with the thoughts   
shots fuzzy words a code  
you cannot comprehend still after  
an hour

your stale walls break  
at such a jigsaw  
you know you knew the answer but really

it doesn't matter anymore

a meeting, let's meet  
the telephone purring in the silence  
of your fingertips

meet me fuck with my brain  
all over again  
show me that caring   
only hurts

over and over again  
acting out the schemes of the dreams

and then you still   
feel blood circling through  
your cells even

when it's over

and this time   
it's over outside the dreams


End file.
